1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a sensing apparatus, an image sensor module, a method of manufacturing the same, a camera module including the same, and an electronic device including the camera module. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a sensing apparatus, an image sensor module that may be capable of automatically controlling a focus by moving positions of a lens, a method of manufacturing the image sensor module, a camera module including the image sensor module, and an electronic device including the camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image sensor module may include an image sensor for converting optical information into electrical signals. The image sensor may include a charge coupled device image sensor and a CMOS image sensor. A cellular phone, which may have a camera function as well as a communication function by installing the image sensor module in the cellular phone, may be widely used.
A recently developed image sensor module may include an automatic focusing device for moving positions of a lens to align an optical length of the lens with a focusing distance, thereby obtaining a clear display. A camera module including the automatic focusing device may change a focusing distance in accordance with a distance between an object and an image sensor module to have a wide distance range with respect to the object. Particularly, a wafer level image sensor module may have been developed. The wafer level image sensor module may be manufactured by stacking an image sensor wafer and a lens wafer, and cutting the image sensor wafer and the lens wafer to form a plurality of image sensor modules.
However, in the conventional wafer level image sensor module, an attachment clearance between the image sensor wafer and the lens wafer may be generated. Thus, the image sensor module may be determined to be abnormal due to the attachment clearance, so that a product yield of the image sensor module may be remarkably reduced.
Further, the conventional automatic focusing device may be mechanically driven. When the mechanically driven automatic focusing device may be applied to the wafer level image sensor module, the image sensor module may have a complicated structure and a heavy weight.